Vanilla latte with a hint of ice
by BlessYou
Summary: Tea is good, coffee is great, meeting a handsome stranger in a coffee shop is even better. One shot!
It's Sunday afternoon and a very tired, very cranky Sasori walks down a block to a startbucks. Because of all the days he had to run out of tea, it had to be a Sunday when his favourite tea shop was closed. So he was now forced to make do with coffee. Luckily there was a starbucks at every block.

Upon entering the coffee shop that was closest to his own apartment he noticed very quickly that he should have stayed in. Apparently at 11:08AM the place was packed. He would probably have to wait a while before his coffee was ready. And there was only one table where there was space, and there was already a guy sitting there.

"Just my luck.." The red head mumbled and walked up to the register to order a iced coffee with milk to go, because there was no way in the proverbial hell that he would stay here longer than what he needed.

"Alright! Next please!" The blond by the cash register exclaimed.

Sasori walked up and stared at 'Naruto' as the males name tag read.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" Naruto asked and flashed Sasori a toothy grin, in a failed attempt to make the red head smile.

"Iced coffee, unsweetened and with milk." Sasori said slowly as the blond jutted down the order on a cup.

"Size?" The blond asked.

"Grande…" Sasori muttered and the blond nodded before he looked up from the cup and back at Sasori.

"To go or staying in?" Naruto asked and Sasori was half tempted to ask if he was permitted to stay behind the counter to drink his coffee if he indeed had any plans on staying in.

"To go." He settled for the less sarcastic answer.

"Alright! Then all I need is your name and you can take a seat and I'll call once your coffee is done!"

"Sasori." Naruto nodded and wrote the others name down on a cup before he went off behind the counter to make it and several other orders.

Sasori sighed and went to sit at the only available spot in the room, on a chair across from a guy with his nose stuck in a book. In a moment of curiosity Sasori looked over to read the title of the book. In blue letters he read _'Advanced kvantum physics, and Einsteins relativity theory'_.  
Sasori almost had to personally ask the guy if he was actually reading it or if he just tried to look smart, but at a second look he could tell the guy was, indeed, reading the massive tome he held up in front of his face. Sasori shook his head and let his eyes wander in the room.

It was packed with people, some students, regulars, hipsters and what he best could describe as tourists, if the shorts and weird printet shirts was anything to go by. All on their phones and that wasn't particularly amusing to look at, so casually Sasori's eyes travelled back to the person he was currently sharing a table with.  
It was first then he noticed the stranger was wearing a black wool coat, Sasori arched an eyebrow looking at the man who still had his nose in a book. He knew it wasn't particular warm outside but it was springtime and rather sunny. And judging by the look of the skin Sasori could see, this guy was also pretty pale so he could probably benefit from some sun.

"Am I to assume you want to ask me something from the way you are staring?" Sasori snapped out of his thought as the other male lowered his book as he spoke.

Yes this man was extremely pale, pale like snow in fact with hair black as ink, and his eyes..  
Sasori made an effort to try and not look into them, they were green yellowish, with slit pupils of all things. But what was most unnerving was the way they seemed to look into your very soul, ransaking it for you innermost secrets.  
It made the red head shudder, he managed to not let it happen visually though.

"I-"

"Vanilla grande for Oro!" The pale stranger stood up and walked over to get his coffee before Sasori could finish even half of his sentence. And just like that he was out the door, vanilla latte in hand.

Sasori was left staring as the man left, somehow…  
Somehow Sasori had gotten curios about the other in the short amount of time it took him to wait for his coffee.

"Iced grande for…Sassri!"

The red head had a sudden eye twitch and walked up and grabbed his coffee, scowling on the baristas smiling face.

"Have a great day, welcome back!" Naruto yelled after him as he exited the shop.

"Not bloody likely…" Sasori muttered and scowled down at the name scribbled on his cup.

Sassri… It would be a long and annoying block home.

* * *

Coffee…  
It i so strange that such a disgusting brown liquid can be so good…

These were Sasoris exact thought as he walked back into the starbucks the next day, tea didn't cut it for him today. And this commission he was working on for the local theatre was due in a few days and it was killing him. Those small annoying yet beautiful details on the puppets was enough to drive him mad.

The place was just as packed as it was yesterday. Actually it might be a bit more people here today, well, it was a Monday. The week had just started and people were stressing about getting to work on time, and therefore had no time to make coffee at home.

Walking up to the register he noticed that weird guy with the book was back again, sitting at the same table, reading a different book this time though.

"Hello, welcome to starbucks. What can I get you this _lovely_ morning." Today there was a new guy at the register, Kiba his name tag read.

"Iced coffee, unsweetened with milk." Sasori repeated his order from yesterday, watching as the details were scribbled on a cup.

"I assume you'd like it to go?"

"Yes please."

"Name?"

"Sasori, spelled S-A-S-O-R-I…"

"Gotcha." Kiba replied less than enthusiastically.

Sasori watches as Kiba disappears behind the counter to make the coffee, he then walks over to the same table as yesterday. There sits the guy known to him as Oro, cause that's what the coffee guy called him.

Today he was reading _'The grand design, by Stephen Hawkins'_ Sasori figured the guy was a science major, or perhaps a college professor.

"Back to staring again?" Sasori was rushed out of his thoughts as the male spoke to him, taking his eyes away from the cover of the book, and was then met with the others eyes.

"What makes you think I was staring at you, and not just your book?" The red head retorted. Oro stared for a while and then he chuckled, Sasori stared outright this time. It wasn't exactly what he had expected the other to do.

"Intuition…" The stranger said as he put the book down.  
"Don't you have a phone to stare at like almost everyone else in this place?" The pale male asked amused, resting his head on his hand.

"No, or I do. But it's not so much for playing games aa it is for business calls." Sasori answered, having no idea why he talked the stranger at all.

"Responsible aren't you?" Sasori arched an eyebrow, daring the other to explain what the meaning of that remark was.

"Why so interested in my phone? Don't you have one of your own?" The red head pried, feeling like he was exposing himself even though they were just talking about something so trivial as cellphones.

"I do, I prefer not to let my consciousness revolve around it though. You miss so many interesting strangers that way…" Oro finished, gesturing to a boy who was deep into a game of sorts on his phone.

Sasori looked at the man and wanted to ask how many strangers he DID talk to daily, or if sitting with your nose in a book wasn't exactly the same as staring on a phone.

"Vanilla latte for Oro!" The barista announced and once again the stranger got up to claim the odd beverage.

And as he walked past Sasori couldn't help himself-

"Are you really drinking that?"

"Yes?" Oro smiled arching an eyebrow. Silently asking if the red head wanted to share the meaning behind the question.

"I have just never met someone who actually drank vanilla coffee except 12th grade hipsters."

Oro tilted his head and smiled, for a second it seemed like he was going to respond to the red heads comment as well.

"Iced coffee for Sosri!"

Until the barista interrupted that is. Sasori sighed, and glared at the barista.

"I've given up on giving them my real name, I wouldn't keep hoping that they spell it right if I was you."

Oro said as he left, chuckling under his breath because of the red haired males expression.

"Gee, thanks for the tip…" Sasori said and made his way to the counter so he could grab his coffee.

"Here you go Sir…"

Sasori send a death glare at the barista as he walked out, he swore the universe was screwing with him on occasion. As he plotted murder on the baristas of the world he got to thinking, Oro, the guy at the coffee shop had his name read as the same two days in a row.

"Given up on giving his real name… Worth a try perhaps?"

* * *

The day came and went, Sasori was attending the show in which his commissioned puppets were being used.  
And as the day came and went so did the red heads need to get coffee everyday so he could stay awake to make the deadline. Still he visited the Starbucks, if not for anything else than curiosity. Curiosity over a certain stranger, Sasori had convinced himself that it was because he just wanted to know the others actual name, not what he gave out to the baristas.

But as he walked into the coffee shop and ordered his coffee for then and sit down across form Oro, having the pale man looking up at him and offering a smile in a strange greeting, before looking back down in his book again.

Sasori had become accustomed to the others weird books, books about science and math and Einstein knows what. So imagine his surprise when the other suddenly sat across him reading ' _The count of Monte Cristo, by Alexander Dumas_ '.

"Did you run out of science journals to read?" Sasori asked.

Oro lifted his eyes from the page once again. Smiling sweetly and slightly amused.

"Yes, so I thought it was time to brush up on my classics." Sasori chuckled, strangely enough they had formed a sort of friendship while sitting there waiting for their coffee.

"What do you do anyway?" Sasori leaned back in his chair, awaiting his answer.

"I'm a university professor. Math, science and history if someone is out sick." Oro smiled and put down the book, looking at Sasori in turn. Though the red head didn't get the feeling he wanted to talk anymore.

"Vanilla latte for Oro!" The barista shouted and Oro got up, grabbed his coffee and turned to walk out the door.

But just as he passed Sasori he stopped.

"I'll leave this with you, let me know if you feel like getting together for something else than a coffee." Oro left a card on the table beside Sasori and then he left.

The red head picked up the card:

 _Orochimaru  
Professor at Bridgeveil university.  
Phone: 727 11 727_

Sasori smiled and pocketed the card, starbucks have never been a better place to be.

"Iced coffee for Saso!" The red head rose from his chair and walked up to the register.

"Here you go!" The barista, once again the hyper blond known as Naruto, said and smiled.  
"Have a nice day!"

Sasori smiled as he walked out of the coffee shop, thinking that it might be a pretty nice day.

* * *

Authors note:

Hi, hello!

I am obligated to inform you that, this fix is written from a random AU from Tumblr. post/92287948336  
And the AU i chose is: Forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because crowded coffee shop and no room AU

This was extremely fun to write, and I advise if you have a block or something find a random AU or AR ~

P.S, review please, I don't bite^^

~Sato

Beta, Skodde !


End file.
